


Les Trois Amoureux

by Lonely_Stargazer, The_Littlest_Raindrop, Zalkyria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Consensual, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Stuffed Oreo, Drinking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot (if you squint), Religious Festival, Sin Sandwich, The thirst is real, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, male virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Stargazer/pseuds/Lonely_Stargazer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalkyria/pseuds/Zalkyria
Summary: Having moved to Ishval to work as a healer, you'd soon found yourself making friends with two of its occupants; Major Miles, and the man formally known as Scar. As part of the healing process, one of Ishval's many festivals has been organised, with yourself and the two men attending.This is the story of what happens when hidden feelings meet a night of revelry.
Relationships: Miles (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Reader, Miles/Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist), Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Reader, Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Reader/Miles (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Les Trois Amoureux

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Greetings from us, a trio of sinners! This is something the three of us have had on the backburner for a while now, which is now finally fit for public consumption (we hope!)
> 
> Honestly, this was really just an excuse for some good ol' fashion lovin' from two characters we all thirst about (and who some of us have written solo fics about!)
> 
> So, please enjoy this slice of filth ^.^

As the early morning sun beats down on Ishval, the land is alive with activity. All around you, vendors are calling out to people in the street, wishing them a wonderful day and enticing them in with their colourful wares. You even find yourself drawn in more than once today, the festival atmosphere lowering your inhibitions enough that you’d currently be carrying around armfuls of goodies, had your two stern companions not prevented you from doing so by dragging you out of your haze.

Two years have now passed since Amestris reinstated Ishval as an independent state, and a great deal of progress has been made. While the capital city hasn’t quite returned to its former glory, it is no longer a disarrayed pile of blood and rubble. The people of Ishval returned in droves, eager and willing to live in the very worst of conditions to help return their land to its former glory. As a healer, you’d decided it was important for you to travel here too, knowing the people would need someone with your skills- such a demanding reclamation necessitated able bodied, healthy workers. It’s a decision you’re glad you made.

As one of the only healers who had traveled here, you’d quickly found yourself in regular contact with a man named Miles, the military officer in charge of the rebuilding efforts. As he is responsible for managing and maintaining supply lines, you have to go through him in order to receive medical supplies- something he had agreed to be a priority. It hadn’t taken long to form a friendship with him, his easy temperament something which makes him easy to get along with. Just a quick flash of his brilliant smile is enough to brighten up any day, and his good natured banter has made you crack a smile of your own more than once.

The person that Miles spends the most time with couldn’t possibly be more different. The man formerly known as Scar had resonated an air of standoffishness the first few times you’d crossed paths with him, refusing to smile at you despite your best efforts. His behaviour had taken you aback so much you had made a point to ask Miles if you had unwittingly offended the former monk in some way. Miles had simply smiled at your question, cryptically telling you that his somber friend just needed more time to get used to new people than most. True to Miles’ advice, it had taken several weeks to get him to defrost even slightly in your presence, but once you had, you’d managed to strike up a friendship with him, too. So much so in fact that when the time for him to take a new name had arrived, he had sought counsel from both you and Miles. After a few weeks, the three of you had agreed on a name, and the man formerly known as Scar had been reborn as Amir.

It is with these two men that you’re currently enjoying the festival, watching as the people of Ishval also find themselves caught up in the atmosphere of the day. All around you, the streets are filled with joy and laughter, the smell of the incense most of the merchants seem to be burning today only adds to the enticing atmosphere. You’re just glad you have Amir with you to act as a guide today, as without context for a lot of these things, you’d feel rather out of place.

Miles, due to his largely Amestrian upbringing, is in much the same position. The more openly inquisitive man had been asking Amir many of the same questions that have come to your mind just moments before you’ve had a chance to open your mouth. 

‘I have to say, I’m glad I’m not asthmatic.’ Miles murmured, waving his hand in front of his face in an effort to clear the air of the heady scent, ‘Remind me why everyone here is burning stuff, Amir?’ Oh dear, has he forgotten already? You’re certain that question was answered about an hour ago…

Amir sighs, clearly fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the man. ‘It is traditional. We always burn incense at the fertility festival.’ 

Just hearing that name makes you cringe. It’s so strange to think that for every adult here, today primarily equates to a single thing- sex. The one thing you haven’t had since coming here.

Granted, a few men have tried. Some women, too. You’ve shot them all down though, and for one simple reason; neither of them could even hold a candle to either of the men standing besides you. Amir, the towering mass of muscle and raw masculinity, and Miles, the man that makes up for being smaller in stature than his friend by carrying himself with the kind of cool confidence that only a man completely comfortable with himself can. Either one of them would make for a fantastic lover, but that’s where the issue ultimately lies; you would have to choose between them. 

Having to choose between Amir and Miles would be impossible, for a number of reasons. Aside from the fact that both men are incredibly attractive physically, it’s the impact it would have on your friendship that concerns you the most. If you pair off with only one of them, the other would be left out, and that might result in them growing distant with you. That in turn could have an affect on your working relationship too, something you’d rather avoid. The final consideration is the simple and undeniable fact that even if you did choose, there’s no guarantee that your chosen man would return those feelings. Neither of them have ever indicated wanting more than friendship with you, which is probably for the best. It helps to keep your own convictions strong, at least.

Finding Amir’s explanation unsatisfactory, Miles frowns. ‘Why? Does it magically make people more fertile or something?’ If that was the case, you’re pretty sure they’d be selling the incense as medicine, rather than burning it like this.

To your great surprise, Amir nods sharply. ‘Yes. That is the intent, I believe. At the very least, it is said to promote virility, though I can not attest to that. Perhaps the healer in our group could enlighten us to any potential medicinal benefits?’ You blanched at Amir’s question, not wanting to be pulled into this conversation. What are you supposed to say, anyway? You can’t exactly tell him that you think it’s a load of utter nonsense. That would be greatly disrespectful to both him and the festival.

Instead, you try a more diplomatic answer. ‘If that’s what people think, then it could have some benefits. If men feel like they’ve been blessed with virility, they might be inclined to have more sex. I suppose the real deciding factor will be how many babies there are nine months from now.’ 

Miles coughs, waving a hand in front of his face. ‘I don’t think there’s anything in that. Besides, this festival isn’t just about the fertility of the people. It’s supposed to be about the crops too, right? Is the incense supposed to increase their virility, too?’ He playfully quicks a brow at Amir, who answers by nudging Miles’ shoulder with his arm. 

Watching the way the two men are with each other, part of you wonders if there isn’t something more to their relationship than that of pseudosiblings. 

You wouldn’t be surprised. Same-sex relationships aren’t uncommon here, or discriminated against like you’ve seen in Amestris. The people here believe that Ishvala created all of his children for a reason, and if he created them to love others of their gender, then so be it. You can only hope you are not pushed out of your friendship circle, should they decide to act on any such feelings.

You’re distracted from your thoughts by yet another merchant stall, and you swear both men sigh in unison as you walk over, curious to see what’s on offer.

As soon as you begin to look at the table, you regret your decision to come over; you’d been in such a daze that you hadn’t realised the whole table is covered in various types of sexual paraphernalia!

With both Amir and Miles coming to stand either side of you, your face starts to feel warm. As open minded about sex as you are, this isn’t exactly something you’d planned to look at with friends. What if they decide to judge you harshly for this? While it is true that women have needs just as men do, you’ve known many a man who has forgotten that. Will your friends be two such men?

It is Miles that chooses to comment on your choice of vendor, his roaming eyes visible today thanks to his decision to forgo his usual goggles. ‘This is quite a selection here. I suppose these are all here to promote fertility too, Amir?’ Miles really does seem to be relentless in his teasing of the larger man today, something he usually limits due to the latter’s lack of patience for such things.

Yet whether because he has suddenly found patience for Miles’ teasing, or is simply in high spirits from the festival, Amir decides to humour him. ‘Not everyone in Ishval is so blessed as to have a partner, and considering how sexually charged the atmosphere here can become during the festival, it is not uncommon for single men and women to relieve the tension by themselves.’ Trust him to make the subject of masturbation to seem so factual and uninteresting. Still, such a clinical explanation does aid in sparing you from any further embarrassment.

After hearing Amir’s explanation, a slight smirk plays on Miles’ lips. ‘In that case, I might have to pick something up. It feels like a lifetime since I last got off.’ It’s such a relief knowing that you’re not the only one in the group to suffer such frustration. Maybe this could be one more thing the three of you have in common?

You acknowledge Miles’ admission with a sigh. ‘Tell me about it. I haven’t had sex since I lived in Amestris. What about you, Amir?’ From what he has told you of his life, it sounds like he was a monk at one point, so his sexual experience will probably be slightly less than your own.

Amir does not look at the table, instead looking at you and Miles in turn. ‘It has literally been a lifetime for me. I was young when I began training as a monk, and my life after that left little time to indulge in any kind of sexual activity.’ Wait, so he’s never…?

Miles beats you to asking the question out loud. ‘Wait, so you’ve never had sex? Not even with yourself?’ You find that very hard to believe that a man as handsome as Amir hasn’t had offers of sex since he returned to Ishval, but the fact that he hasn’t indulged in any kind of sexual pleasure seems an impossibility! Or maybe you’re just far more lustful than he is. He also probably doesn’t realise what he’s missing.

A faint blush appears on Amir’s cheeks. ‘That is correct. I have never tried to touch myself, and I have had no offers of a carnal nature from anyone for quite some time. I find the idea of indulging myself in such a way troubling, given what I did.’ What, the killings? You were rather under the impression that he’d moved on from hating himself for that, given that he took a new name. 

Miles seems to agree. ‘You’re not that man anymore, Amir. Scar is long gone now. The next time someone wants to help you out, you should take them up on it. If you’re really not interested, you could always toss them my way. I’ve had zero offers since I moved out here.’ What?! Do people have no taste? Surely there has to be at least someone else here apart from you that wants to jump his bones!

You shake your head in disbelief. ‘I think all three of us need to get laid soon.’ At least while you’re here, perhaps you should grab a few things to amuse yourself this evening; it’s not like you’re going to get a better offer.

As you begin to debate what might be next, you hear an unfamiliar voice. ‘Ishvala’s blessing on you all this day. May I help you with anything?’ The voice comes from a friendly-looking merchant, an older woman that you’ve seen a few times before thanks to your profession. Seeing all of the wares she has out on display, it’s hardly surprising that her and her husband both seem to complain of regular back pain…

It’s Miles that speaks first, grinning widely. ‘Yes, actually. Do you have any recommendations?’ The fact that Miles is planning to pick something up makes you feel a lot less guilty about your own plans to make a purchase, but you’re slightly concerned about making Amir feel uncomfortable. Given his personal reluctance to masturbate, the chances of him picking up anything is slim to none.

The woman thinks for a moment, looking over her own wares with a great deal of scrutiny. ‘I suppose that depends, Major. Are you expecting company tonight, or will this be a solo endeavor?’ 

Miles sighs. ‘Solo, unless I get lucky tonight.’ Oh, that’s right, the day market is only the first half of the festival!

Something Amir had explained to you all in the days leading up to the fertility festival is that it’s a celebration in two halves. The first half is more geared towards families, with an extensive marketplace and a few fun activities to keep children busy while their parents shop. These stalls tend to run until the early evening, with the food ones being the last to close. By that time, most couples are expected to disappear, planning to give their thanks to Ishvala by accepting and embracing his blessing.

The night couldn’t be more different. It is a time that is far more adult, with alcohol being in liberal supply and music being played until the small hours of the morning. It is mostly to allow those who don’t have a partner or a family to have time set aside to celebrate in a different way, but it’s not uncommon for many more people to couple off and disappear from those celebrations. If there was ever a perfect opportunity to get laid, it would be tonight. But that would involve abandoning your friends… Maybe you’ll be nice and keep Amir company so Miles can get laid?

The merchant winks at him. ‘I don’t think you’ll have much trouble with that, but just in case, how about something you can use alone and with others?’ She picks up a bottle of something then, passing it to Miles so he can examine it. ‘This oil is something my family has made for generations now. It’s designed to help make things easier, if you know what I mean.’ Now that’s a mental image you won’t be forgetting in a hurry. The thought of Miles naked, his body slick with sweat, stroking his erect cock as one of his hands teases his prostate…

You’re snapped out of your thoughts when Miles chuckles. ‘Sounds good to me. Here you go.’ He hands the merchant some money, slipping his purchase into his robes. You’re quite relieved that Miles has decided to ditch his military uniform for the day; the military has no place in a festival that is all about growth and love. Well, aside from the fact that all the Amestrian soldiers have been permitted and encouraged to enjoy the day too. From what Miles had said, they’re mostly just excited they get to drink for the first time in a while.

With Miles’ purchase complete, the merchant turns her attention towards you and Amir. ‘Would the two of you like some recommendations, as well?’ Considering that Miles has unintentionally given you a mental image that will stay with you for a long time, you don’t actually think you’ll need any extra help tonight. While touching yourself to thoughts of one of your two closest friends probably isn’t a wise idea, if everyone else here is going to indulge themselves…

Amir places his hands in front of him dismissively. ‘I have no plans to do anything of that nature tonight.’ That’s a real shame. You were hoping to have a mental image of him too, if only for the sake of not playing favourites. You’ll just have to use your imagination when it comes to him.

You hear someone clearing their throat, and realise everyone is waiting to hear your answer. ‘Oh,’ You finally say, cheeks growing warm. ‘No thank you.’ You just hope no one realises the reason you just completely zoned out of the conversation, but why would they? It’s not like Amir said he was buying something you could imagine him using.

The merchant smiles wryly. ‘That’s a shame, but I understand. If you change your mind, I’ll still be here. I've been thinking about setting up properly soon, if there’s enough demand. Anything to help encourage repopulation.’ 

Miles snickers. ‘I think anal lube’ll help with that about as much as the incense will, but I’m not complaining. At least I’ll be having more fun than these poor bastards.’ Oh, so that’s how he wants to play it?

Before you can retort, Amir cuts you off. ‘Just be certain not to overindulge, Miles. I would hate our friend here to have to treat any embarrassing injuries you cause yourself.’ It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve treated such an injury, but you hope it doesn’t come to that; those kinds of injuries sting like nothing else from what you’ve heard men tell you.

Miles rolls his eyes. ‘Yeah, yeah. Come on, I think we should hunt down some food. I plan to drink a lot tonight, and I don’t want to do that on an empty stomach.’ If he’s planning to get that drunk, there’s every chance he could injure himself. You’ll just have to keep a very close eye on him, to make sure he doesn’t go too far. That is, if you’re sober enough yourself by that point.

Amir nods his head in assent, and the three of you head deeper into the marketplace, following your noses in search of lunch.

Wandering through the crowds with Miles and Amir by your side, you can’t help but feel excited for later. Tonight will be the first time in two years you’ve been able to really let your hair down, and you can’t wait. Spending the evening drinking and dancing with friends is the best possible way to celebrate. Who knows? Maybe you’ll finally find someone who will make you forget your private feelings for your friends?

Looking at them both now, bathed in sunlight with relaxed looks on their faces, you’re pretty sure that’s not going to happen any time soon.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ishval is a different place at night, even when the festival isn’t taking place. The land is so much cooler, and possesses a kind of surreal tranquility that is so different to Ishval by day. All that can usually be heard is the gentle snores of the people of Ishvala, and the occasional wild animal calling out for a mate.

Tonight, that serene normality is a distant memory.

The moment the sun started to set, the band began to play, their song one of celebration with an underlying hint of sexuality, one which had led you to the growing, undulating mass of people who had felt a similar call from the sensual notes. You sway your hips in time to the music, a nearly empty bottle of something sweet and alcoholic in your hands as your gaze lazily travels over the crowd that surrounds you. They are almost in a trace, bodies moving without thinking as they appreciate the melody. It’s been hours since this phase of the festival began, and looking at all the revelry around you, you don’t think it’ll be over soon.

Speaking of people enjoying the evening, you cast your eyes around, searching for Amir and Miles. Both men have indeed indulged themselves tonight, something Amir had been somewhat reluctant to do. However, after a gentle promise from you and Miles that you’ll both prevent him from doing something foolish, he had decided to drink with you. At the moment, he is standing over by the drinks, fetching a new one for both of you. Miles had decided to separate from you both about an hour ago, in search of a partner for the night. You wonder how he’s doing?

A faint slap catches your attention, and you turn your head towards the sound, fearing the worst.

Sure enough, a few feet away, you spot Miles, gently rubbing his cheek as a woman walks away. What did he say to her? You always had him down as a gentleman, despite him so openly talking about sex earlier on in the day.

When he catches you looking at him, Miles starts walking over to you, taking a long sip from his drink as he makes his way through the crowds. As selfish as it sounds, part of you is glad his mission failed. That means you get to have both men to yourself again, at least for a little while longer.

Miles arrives at your side with a pout on his face, and you can’t help but giggle. ‘So, she turned you down, huh?’ You’ve seen that woman a few times before, so you know she’s single. He must have come on too strong or something.

A loud groan erupts from Miles’ throat. ‘I was so close! We were getting on so well, just drinking and chilling. She asked me if I was looking for a woman to take home with me tonight, so I ‘Why, is there one available?’ And she hit me! Slapped me right across my cheek and walked off! Do you think what I said is too forward?’ You wouldn’t say so. On an evening like tonight, at an event that promotes people pairing up, that just sounds like an average chat up line to you.

Amir, who returned with your drinks just as Miles finished his story, chuckles. ‘You must be out of practice with women, my friend. While you both know I am no expert, I assume the young lady was hoping you would be more specific. Perhaps you could have told her that you only plan on doing such a thing if she’s the lady in question?’ While Amir’s suggestion is a lot bolder, it’s not the worst one you’ve ever heard. At this rate, he has a better chance of getting laid than you or Miles do.

Taking another sip from his drink as Amir hands you a fresh one, Miles huffs. ‘Fuck, you’re right. I need to up my game. I think I’ll just stick with you guys tonight, if you don’t mind hanging out with a loser like me.’

You nudge against his arm with your shoulder, dropping your empty bottle in the process. ‘Don’t say that. You’re not a loser! These women don’t know what they’re missing. Isn’t that right, Amir?’ You reach down to pick up your bottle, trying not to stubble forwards.

Amir grunts. ‘Indeed. You are a handsome man, and a good friend. You will find a partner in time. I will be certain to pray for you.’ The worst part is that Miles shouldn’t need divine intervention. Neither man should. They should be crawling with offers from all kinds of beautiful women!

Empty bottle in hand once more, you stand up straight again, listening as the music shifts into a different tune. ‘Instead of praying, I think we should be dancing! Dance with me!’ With a bottle in each hand, you raise them both into the air, swaying your hips in time with the music.

Miles chuckles, downing the rest of his drink before tossing the bottle to the ground and moving closer to you. ‘You heard the lady, Amir. Time to dance.’ He starts moving his own body in time with the beat, his movements looking a lot more awkward than your own.

Even though he’s standing behind you, you can sense Amir’s eyebrows furrowing. ‘You shouldn’t litter, Miles. You should pick it up once the song is over.’ Despite his protests, you feel a light pressure on your back, and gentle movements seem to suggest that Amir is dancing, too.

Satisfied that both men are dancing, you close eyes, focusing on the music. The smell of the incense from the earlier festivities still lingers in the air, along with the faint smell of sweat from all the dancers. You can understand now why so many have chosen to disappear into the night. Between the sounds, and the smells, and the alcohol flowing through your veins, you can feel your inhibitions melting into nothing. You wish you always felt as carefree as you do right now, dancing between the two men that you so admire…

The beat changes again, and you drop your bottles and open your eyes in surprise when you feel Miles take a step closer, his body brushing against yours as his hands come to grip your hips. 

His voice is lower and husker than normal as his hands guide your hips to move in sync with his, and it makes your groin ache. ‘I think I like dancing with the two of you.’ His crimson eyes seem to pierce straight into your soul, and it makes you wonder if he knows you’re attracted to him.

Amir’s hands settle just above Miles’, his own bottle discarded despite the warning he gave earlier. ‘I have never enjoyed dancing much, but it is tolerable when I am with my friends.’ Shit, but they’re both so close to you now, your body sandwiched between them almost helplessly. If you don’t get out of this, you’re going to slip up and ruin things.

One of Miles' hands slides off your waist, and instead settles on Amir’s. ‘There are many things that are better with friends, and dancing isn’t the only thing the three of us could do together.’ Wait, is he suggesting what you think he is?

Your heart begins racing. In all the time you’ve been wanting more from both men, you’d never considered that you could actually have them both! Well, maybe in your most sordid of fantasies, but never in reality! Yet here Miles is, making the suggestion. This is an opportunity that you can’t afford to waste!

Silently hoping you’re not misreading the situation, you bring one hand down to cup Miles’ groin, pleasantly surprised when you feel the swell of his hardening cock, and raise your brow suggestively while you grind your ass against Amir. ‘I would be down for that. There’s plenty of room back at mine for all sorts of things.’ You tilt your head back to look up at your other companion, smiling seductively. ‘What about you, Amir? Are you interested?’ You’re going to be so disappointed if he says no, but you’ll understand. He’s never had sex with another before, so if he’d rather his first time wasn’t a drunken romp with his two closest friends, you’re happy to drop the subject.

To your delight, Amir thrusts his hips forwards, his voice descending into a low growl as his fingers dig into the swell of your hips. ‘I would be lying if I said I found the idea unappealing, as long as you are both willing to show me what I must do.’ Oh shit, this is happening! The three of you all want this, and there’s nothing stopping you. Even if it’s just for the night, you finally have a chance to indulge in your feelings for both men, and you’re not about to miss out on that.

Pushing a confused-looking Miles away, you grab both of their hands, leading them away from the dancefloor and back to your house. A few pairs of eyes seem to notice you leaving, before quickly becoming preoccupied again, no doubt returning to gazing upon an intended partner. At this point, you don’t care if anyone sees. You’re about to have sex with two obscenely attractive men, and if anyone has an issue with that, they should have tried getting with them, first!

It doesn’t take long to reach your home, the three of you walking in hurried silence, tense with anticipation for what’s about to happen. You completely bypass your front room. There's no need for formalities right now. Not when the three of you know exactly what the expectations of the night are.. 

The moment you cross into your bedroom, Miles is the first one to act, pulling you into a punishing kiss as his hands grope your ass. Your teeth clash a little as he deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue into your mouth and you respond in kind, moaning as they rub against each other.

After a few moments, Miles grabs your hair and pulls your head away, looking over at Amir with a smirk. ‘You just going to stand there, or do you want a turn?’ Fuck, it’s been far too long since you’ve done this if all it takes it a slight tug on your hair to get you going. 

Amir begins walking towards you, placing a hand on your hip. ‘I would like a turn, if that is acceptable?’ Miles’ grip on your hair slackens as he pulls away, loosening his robes as he allows Amir to take his place.

The kiss that Amir gives you is much softer than Miles’, his lips only capturing your own for a brief moment before he pulls them away and kisses you again. He flinches for a moment when you prod your tongue against his lips, but he’s quick to allow you access, before the hand on your hip reaches around to squeeze your ass firmly.

While Amir keeps your mouth preoccupied, Miles stands behind you, his sideburns ticking your neck as he begins to kiss and suck the sensitive skin there. His hands are careful to avoid Amir’s as he begins to loosen your robes, chuckling in wicked satisfaction when they become so loose that your sleeves fall down your arms, revealing your breasts. Miles is quick to move his hands up to cup then both, tweaking your nipples almost painfully hard.

Miles’ groan reverberates against your neck, before he pulls his mouth away. ‘Fuck, it’s been way too long since I had a nice pair of tits to grope. These were worth the wait, though.’ His mouth returns to your neck as he rubs his crotch against you, his dick feeling rock hard even through your clothing.

Intrigued, Amir pulls his mouth and hand away before stepping back, watching as Miles plays with your breasts. ‘My turn.’ Pushing one of Miles hands away, Amir pushes his face into your breast, taking your nipple into his mouth.

You moan, rubbing your legs together as Miles bites your neck. ‘If you moan any louder, you’ll wake the neighbors. I think we’ll need to keep your mouth busy.’ As much as you like that idea, there’s no way you’re letting him get away with a comment like that. 

You’re quick to tilt your head towards Miles, making sure he can hear you. ‘If you think I’m being loud, then I don’t think you’ve ever really fucked a woman, because I’m going to get a lot louder if you know how to handle me properly.’ 

Miles’ free hand slaps your ass hard. ‘In that case, I hope Amir’s cock is big enough to keep you quiet. What do you say, Amir? Do you want your first blow job?’ In that case, you hope Amir is hiding a monster in his robes, because you get the feeling Miles will have you screaming his name loud enough to wake the whole neighbourhood.

Amir releases your nipple, standing to full attention. ‘I would be interested, but we should at least move to the bed first.’ That’s the second best idea anyone has had all night, but you can think of one better…

As soon as Miles releases his hold on you, you push your robes down the rest of the way, sauntering away from them, making sure to sway your hips as you do to give them a good show. The bed itself is little more than a mattress on the floor, but at least it’s big enough for the three of you.

Once you sit down on the bed, the two men start to approach you, but you stick a hand out to stop them. ‘You’re both far too dressed.’ you explain when you notice the mirrored looks of confusion on their faces, adding with a salacious grin, ‘Besides, I want to see what I’ll be working with tonight.’ Both men have an impressive outline showing through their robes, but you know better than to trust that; you want to see for yourself if it’s a dick worth riding.

Unsurprisingly, it’s Miles that acts first, his robes falling to the floor with a soft clunk thanks to the oil he purchased earlier. He’s quick to wrap a hand around his cock, and you watch memorised as a small bead of precum forms at the tip. At this rate, it’ll be Miles’ cock that ends up in your mouth; your jaw would ache for days after taking that.

You’re not the only one transfixed on Miles’ erection, with Amir letting out a small groan as he watches the smaller man stroke himself a few times before releasing his dick, his hands proudly resting on his hips, cocky smirk on his lips..

Seconds tick by, both you and Amir frozen in admiration before Miles clears his throat, gaining the other man’s attention. ‘Your turn now. We’re both waiting to see what you’ve got.’ Even if he isn’t as big as Miles, you hope Amir is at least average; with his lack of experience, he might need the extra assistance.

Hesitantly, Amir pushes his robes down, and all the room seems to disappear as you and Miles stare directly between his legs, eyes wide; he really was hiding a monster.

You hear Miles whistle in approval. ‘Oh damn, Amir. I have to admit, I’m jealous. I wish I was the one sucking your dick tonight.’ Amir gasps, his cock twitching as he does. That was probably the last thing he expected Miles to say, but just the thought of it excites you; if the two men are willing to fuck each other as well as you, that opens up a lot of potential positions.

The thought of that is enough to make you lose your patience, and you pat the bed hard. ‘No one will be getting anything sucked unless you both come to bed. Unless you plan to get on your knees, Miles?’ Now that’s a sight you’d like to see, given how much he’s been running his mouth already. 

Your little taunt has Miles walking over to, smirking wide. ‘Oh, I’d be happy to get on my knees. It’ll make it easier to fuck you from behind when you have a mouthful of Amir.’ As he takes his place next to you, one of his hands grabbing your thigh firmly, you make a note to find every woman who has ever rejected Miles, and tell them exactly what they missed out on.

Amir has yet to move, instead keeping his eyes fixed on Miles. ‘I have never considered seeking pleasure with another man. I am curious as to how it would feel.’ Well, if there ever was a time to find out…

Miles is quick to move his attention away from you, letting your thigh go so he can spread his legs and give Amir an unobstructed view of his dick. ‘No need to be curious, Amir. Touch me.’ That’s all the encouragement Amir seems to need, walking over to the two of you at Miles’ command and kneeling in front of the both of you.

After a few moments of hesitation, Amir wraps a hand around Miles’ cock, stroking it a few times as Miles’ eyes flutter closed. ‘Shit, that’s good. You should… touch yourself, too.’ The suggestion makes Amir grip Miles’ dick harder, earning him a strangled groan.

Amir’s voice is a growl. ‘My pleasure will wait. It is yours that concerns me.’ He starts to work Miles’ dick at an even pace, one that makes it hard to believe he’s never attempted to pleasure himself at some point.

As much as you enjoy watching the two men, you’ve never been one to shy away from practical involvement. Lowering your head to Miles’ chest, you take one of his nipples into your mouth, flicking the stiff bud over and over with your tongue.

When your actions make Miles grasp the bedsheets in pleasure, Amir is quick to mirror you, keeping his hand steadily pumping away at Miles as his mouth latches onto the other nipple.

Miles’ hands come up to weave in both yours and Amir’s hair, his hips thrusting wildly. ‘I’m not… I won’t last at this rate. It’s been too long.’ That only makes you attack his nipple with greater voracity, tugging it between your teeth as Miles squirms and moans.

With Amir still using his hand and mouth to great effect, you release Miles’ nipple, bringing your lips up to his ear. ‘If we let you cum, are you going to be able to get it up again?’ He doesn’t seem like a ‘one-and-done’ kind of man, but you’ve been disappointed before.

Miles opens his eyes and snaps his head towards you, kneading his bottom lip between his teeth before smirking. ‘Ask me that again when you’re stuffed full and begging me to let you cum.’ That’s enough to make you bite down hard on his shoulder, Miles’ words turning you on almost as much as watching Amir stroking him.

Amir, who had been listening to your conversation, squeezes Miles firmly, pulling his head away so he can join in. ‘She will have great difficulty doing such a thing with her mouth full.’ Miles yanks Amir’s hair hard at that, the thought of your body being used by them both clearly as arousing to him as it is to you. 

In retaliation for the tug, Amir brings his mouth down to Miles’ cock, licking the tip firmly. ‘Fuck! If you want to taste my cock so much, open your fucking mouth!’ Amir pulls away at that, a slight smirk on his lips as he watches Miles close his eyes, his body growing noticeably stiff as he nears his end.

Time for you to help send him over. ‘That’s no way to speak to Amir. Maybe I should let him have my cunt instead while you sit back and watch? What do you think, Amir? Should we make Miles watch as you fuck me instead?’ Miles growls at that, and you bite him again, almost laughing when you notice Amir’s hand slowing down.

The larger man’s strokes are almost lazy now, his eyes watching Miles’ cock with great interest. ‘What if I did want to taste his cock?’ That statement alone proves too much for Miles, who hurriedly shoves aside Amir’s hand so he can pump himself furiously. 

A few seconds is all it takes to have Miles covering Amir with his cum, and you lick your lips as you watch, almost wishing you’d made him wait so you could have been coated instead. 

As Miles flops back onto the bed, you slide off to kneel besides Amir, leaning forwards so you can lick his chest. ‘Miles tastes good…’ You crawl onto Amir’s lap, settling your legs either side of his so you can rub yourself against his hardened cock. ‘... But I bet you taste even better.’ Amir grabs your hips hard enough to leave bruises at that, halting your attempts at gyrating on his lap with almost painful efficiency.

Amir’s voice is a low growl as he looks at you, his eyes piercing into yours with desperation. ‘If you want to find out, I would suggest slowing down. I lack Miles’ confidence in being able to climax a second time.’ He makes a fair point, as much as his words cause you to pout. It wouldn’t be right to tease him like this before the main event…

Before you can offer an answer, you feel a firm tug on your hair; Miles has apparently snapped out of his post-orgasmic bliss. ‘If you don’t want to cum this early, why don’t you help me get her ready instead?’ Amir nods in agreement, releasing his hold on you so Miles can drag you into his lap, his firm chest pressed firmly against your back as he hooks your legs over his, spreading them wide and offering Amir an undisturbed view of your cunt.

Taking this as his queue to act, Amir starts to shuffle over to you, the cum on his chest that wasn’t transferred to you as you straddled him slowly dripping down the curves of his muscular torso. ‘What do you need me to do?’ If it wasn’t for his inexperience, you might have told Amir to forget about any kind of preparation and fuck you raw instead, but as sizeable as both men are, and given how long it’s been since you last got laid, trying to take either one of them without proper foreplay would surely ache.

Miles trails his fingertips against the inside of your thighs, stopping just before he gets to where you need him. ‘First we need to make sure she wants this as much as we do. Why don’t you slip a finger inside and tell me if she’s wet for us?’ If Miles’ softened cock was between your legs rather than resting against your ass, you wouldn’t need Amir to check; you’re so turned on right now it’s surprising you’ve not made a damp patch underneath you.

Bracing one hand against your thigh, Amir leans forwards, prodding one of his fingers against your opening. ‘Here?’ He looks straight at you, and you nod in affirmation, before throwing your head back and moaning when one of his thick fingers slowly slides into you. 

As satisfying as it is to feel something inside you, Amir is unintentionally torturing you, his finger never quite touching you just where you need it to. If he could just crook it even a little bit, it would feel heavenly…

Sliding his hands up your chest and pinching your nipples firmly, Miles chuckles. ‘Well, Amir? Is she wet for us?’ 

Amir slowly slides his finger out, examining it with a pained look on his face. ‘Soaking.’ He hesitates for a moment, before bringing his finger to his mouth and licking it. ‘She tastes better than you, Miles.’ You feel your body growing hotter at that, almost embarrassed at the nature of the comparison.

Miles makes a noise somewhere between a grown and a chuckle. ‘In my defence, you didn’t get to really taste me. However…’ He brings his mouth to your ear, practically purring into it. ‘I think Amir should eat your pussy properly. After all, it’s only fair, considering you’re going to be swallowing his cum soon.’ He starts fondling your nipples again, watching as Amir hesitates between your legs, looking to you for confirmation.

Ignoring the part of you that wants to just shove his face between your legs, you do your best to smile seductively. ‘Help yourself, Amir.’ That’s all it takes to have the larger man’s face between your legs again, his tongue gently licking you as he begins his exploration.

After a few moments of watching, Miles sighs. ‘No offence Amir, but I’m getting ready for round two now, and I was hoping to have her drenched by then. Why don’t you try sticking a finger inside her again, and putting your tongue to work right here.’ Miles brings a hand down to stroke your clit firmly, and you gasp, an action clearly not lost on Amir, who replaces Miles’ fingers with his own tongue the moment they slip away.

As Amir’s tongue starts moving steadily against your clit, his finger slides into you again, this time hitting you just right as your hands move of their own accord, each one seeking out the hair of the two men pleasuring you and giving them a firm tug.

Realising what Amir did, Miles is quick to act. ‘Keep aiming your finger right where you just stroked. I think you found someone’s sweet spot.’ His hands remain focused on your breast as his mouth moves to your neck, sucking and biting it in time with his strokes and pinches.

Following Miles’ advice, Amir begins to steadily withdraw his finger before sliding it back in, once again hitting the spot that makes you moan into the cold night air.

Your moans become one of the few sounds coming from your two, the two practically silent as they set about pleasuring you. It’s only when Miles notices your grip tightening and your body trembling that he abandons your neck so he can speak, ignoring you in favour of the man between your legs. ‘Time to stick in a second finger, Amir. Don’t worry, she can take it.’ Unlike the first time Miles gave him an instruction, this time Amir doesn’t hesitate, slipping in a second finger alongside his first as you moan loud enough to wake the dead.

At this, Miles thrusts his hips up, his cock hard once again. ‘Such a good girl, letting Amir have his first taste of a woman. I hope his fingers have stretched you well, because the moment he’s done with you, I’m going to have you straight on my cock.’ You find yourself clenching around Amir’s fingers at that, almost crying out again when he silently retaliates by slipping a third finger inside you.

Unwilling to let Miles have the last word, you wrap one of your hands around his cock, keeping the other one firmly in Amir’s hair. ‘Fucking. Prove. It.’ Miles meets your challenge with a heated kiss, and you scream into his mouth as Amir’s actions bring you to a devastating climax, your legs trying to clamp themselves shut over Amir’s head.

It’s only when his licks become painful that you push Amir away, abandoning Miles’ mouth so you can give him the praise he deserves. ‘You’re damn good for someone who has never had sex before.’ Even if there were a few times he felt just short of the mark, you can’t deny that was the best orgasm you’ve had in a long while. 

Amir grunts, a look of desperation on his face. ‘I tried. I hope you appreciated my efforts enough to reward me in kind.’ Oh, but you fully intend to; he’s not leaving here tonight until you’ve given him what he deserves.

Apparently just as desperate himself, Miles coaxes you from his lap, making you stand so that he can shuffle back to the centre of the bed. ‘I think we’ve all had enough foreplay for now. Amir, why don’t you get nice and comfy against the pillows? You’re in for hell of a treat.’ Technically, all three of you are, but you’re going to make damn sure Amir gets a blowjob he’ll never forget. 

Standing, Amir makes no move to follow Miles’ suggestion, instead pausing to look at you. ‘Are you still willing to do this? Do not think you have to just because we have taken it this far.’ As moving as Amir’s concern is, it’s unnecessary; he has no idea how much you want this.

Wrapping your hand around Amir’s erection, you smile wickedly. ‘Go sit on the bed like a good boy, and I’ll show you just how willing I am.’ You squeeze him firmly, and Amir makes no further attempt to argue, settingly into place against your pillows and spreading his legs open.

Your position in this clear, you make yourself comfortable between Amir’s legs, bracing yourself on his thighs as Miles moves into position behind you, his hands grabbing your hips firmly as he starts teasing you with his cock.

Miles groans. ‘Amir was right when he said you were drenched. Fuck, I hope you’re ready for this, because I’m not stopping until you beg me to.’ 

Licking Amir’s cock firmly, you tilt your head to face Miles, a smirk on your lips. ‘Looks like you’re not stopping, then.’ With that, you take Amir into your mouth, stifling your moan as Miles pushes his way inside of you. 

Both men cry out in unison, one of Amir’s hands taking a fistful of hair as Miles’ grip on you tightens. You close your eyes for a moment, savouring the feeling of them both inside you. Miles, filling you up better than you’ve ever been filled before, and Amir, his girth all but guaranteeing your jaw is going to ache for days. This might be the best sex you’ve ever had… and it’s only just started.

After a few moments, Miles begins to slide his way out slowly, waiting until only the top is left before shoving back inside with a grunt. ‘Shit! I’m glad Amir got me off earlier, or else you’d be full of cum right now.’ 

As if suddenly reminded of his own situation, Amir begins to tug at your hair, so you gradually move your mouth away from him, letting his dick leave your mouth entirely so you can lick the tip with a wink. Your actions seem to spark something within Amir, who is quick to thrust himself back into your mouth, before using his hold on you to create a steady pace.

The same can’t be said for Miles, who seems determined to prove that everything he’s said isn’t idle talk; if it wasn’t for the fact Amir is here with his cock in your mouth, Miles would easily be pounding you into the mattress right now.

With the two men finding their own rhythm, you find yourself moaning more and more around Amir’s cock, the mixture of power and helplessness intoxicating. On the one hand, there is little you can do but enjoy the sensation of being fucked so thoroughly by the two men. On the other, you know that every grunt and moan they make is all down to you, and that only makes you want more.

Panting hard, Miles tries hard to keep up his pace as he speaks, his years of military training being put to good use. ‘You’re such a good girl, taking us both so well like this.’ One of his hands sneaks forward to stroke at your clit before he continues. ‘How does her mouth feel, Amir?’ 

Amir grunts, maintaining his thrusts despite the pained look on his face. ‘Nice…’ Only nice? Does that mean you’re losing your touch? 

Miles is dissatisfied enough with Amir’s answer that he pulls your head off of the larger man’s cock, drool running down your chin as he keeps fucking you. ‘Nice, huh? What about you? How does it feel, having Amir’s cock in your mouth?’ Miles makes sure you’re looking Amir straight in the eye then, ready to deliver your verdict despite being fucked so hard the mattress is shifting underneath you all.

Trying not to focus on that, you lick your lips, gripping Amir tightly. ‘Fucking… amazing. I love the way it… makes my jaw… ache. I want more. Fuck my mouth. I can take it.’ You have been taking it, and you’re not going to stop until he’s satisfied.

Satisfied, Miles pushes you down on Amir’s cock again, slapping your ass before returning to teasing your clit. ‘See? She loves it. So, tell her how you feel.’ The way that Miles is stroking you has your legs trembling as another orgasm builds inside you, threatening to spill over at any moment.

Amir grunts, continuing to fuck your face with renewed vigour. ‘Incredible. I… fuck, I’m going to…’ That’s all the warning you get before Amir spills into your mouth, holding your head in place as he rides out his pleasure.

When he finally releases you, you manage to swallow him down before Miles’ actions force your own orgasm out, your hands gripping Amir’s thighs forcefully as you close your eyes tight enough to see stars.

As you come down, you expect Miles to follow soon after, but his pace doesn’t decrease at all, fucking you as if you haven’t just climaxed around him.

You’re about to question him, before Miles silences you with a particularly hard thrust, chucking breathlessly. ‘I meant what I said; I want you to beg for my cum.’ The hand on your clit begins to feel almost painful, your body becoming overstimulated from having two orgasms so close together. Surely he’ll give in long before you do? 

Watching the scene before him, Amir bites his lip, watching you and Miles fuck with rapt attention. He seems mesmerised by the sight of Miles slipping in and out of you, and you can’t help but wonder if he’s fantasising about swapping places with one of you.

Shifting his body slightly, Miles manages to hit you in just the right way, and you climax a third time, tears forming in your eyes as Miles shows no sign of going back on his word. If you ever get a second chance to do something like this, you’re going to make him regret it, but tonight…

Fighting hard to remain coherent in the face of Miles’ recentless fucking, you pant out your request, hoping it’ll be enough. ‘Please...please, give me your cum.’ Miles loses his pace for a second before continuing, taken aback by your sudden surrender.

Still, he’s not about to let you off easily. ‘What was that? I don’t think I heard you.’ His hand finally releases your clit however, returning to your hip as he keeps up his pace.

Sighing with pleasure, you speak louder this time, moaning into the mattress. ‘Please, give me your cum.’ There’s no way he misheard you that time, as loud as you were.

Miles grunts, his pace becoming more erratic. ‘Who do you want to cum in you?’ Even if this never happens again, you will find a way to torment him over this…

With a fourth orgasm threatening to overtake you, a few tears spill over, and you try one more time to beg him. ‘Miles… give me your cum.’ That’s all it takes for Miles to thrust hard before spilling himself into you, his blunt nails digging in hard enough to break your skin as he all but howls in pleasure, finally allowing himself to finish.

The moment Miles is done, he pulls out and flops down on the bed, allowing you to collapse onto Amir’s lap as the three of you bask in the afterglow of what just happened in comfortable silence.

It’s Amir who eventually breaks the silence, one of his hands stroking your back tenderly as he does. ‘We should all bathe before we sleep. I do not like the thought of waking up stuck to the mattress.’ You’d laugh at that, if you only had the energy to; between the two of them, Miles and Amir have completely exhausted you.

Miles tries to chuckle, but seems to find himself in the same position. ‘Fair point. I’ll go run a bath, then.’ With a great effort, Miles stands, making his way over to your bathroom. 

As you hear the water start to run in the next room, Amir’s hands come to rest on your shoulders, rubbing them with care. ‘Thank you for making love to me with your mouth. It was something truly special.’ You plant a lazy kiss on his leg in reply, far too tired to do much else.

By the time Miles returns, you’re almost asleep, Amir’s rubbing proving to be too much. It’s only when Miles walks over and strokes your hair that you wake up a bit, staring at him with bleary eyes. ‘You can’t sleep just yet. Amir and I have to take care of you first. Do you think you can carry her to the bathroom, Amir?’ As strong as he is, you’re certain Amir could carry you and Miles both, unless his orgasm has left him weak?

Amir nods, slipping out from under you so he can stand up. ‘Of course. It is important that the three of us take care of each other, especially after something like this.’ Does that mean there really will be more in the future then? 

As much as you’d like to know what the future will bring for the three of you, for now, you decide to just lay back and enjoy things as they come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it was okay! Feedback is always documented and appreciated ^.^ If there is enough interest, we actually have two more chapters plans (for we are that thirsty), so that's a possibility for the future.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
